Proper lighting is an essential element for creating desirable photographs. While many photographs are made using only natural or other ambient lighting, many more are made using dedicated photographic lighting provided solely for the purpose of capturing photographic images having the “right” exposure desired by the photographer. Common photographic lighting devices are strobes and other flashes.